


Lazy Morning Chit-chat

by Shameless_fckn_galavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_fckn_galavich/pseuds/Shameless_fckn_galavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from bekka18chaos:<br/>Can you write Mickey and Ian lying in bed and Mickey's just doing those gentle touches like in 4x12 and they're just talking about random stuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning Chit-chat

"yo, Ian, you awake?"

Mickey was spread out on his back, ian wrapped around him with his head resting on Mickey's pale torso, using it like a pillow. The older boy gently brushed his hand up and down Ian's side, carefully awakening him from his peaceful slumber.

"I am now, what time is it?"

Ian's voice was soft and quiet but still slightly raspy. he lifted his head up slowly to see his boyfriend looking down on him with admiration, hand still trailing along the length of the red heads lean body.

"I don't know man, does it really matter though?, it's not like we got anywhere to be."

Ian rested his head back down on to his boyfriends chest.

"So you figured we'd just lay in bed all day?"

"yeah, why the fuck not?"

The redhead scoffed, once again looking up into Mickey's blue eyes

"I never said I was against the idea"

Mickey let out a small chuckle as Ian kicked his other leg around so that he was straddling his boyfriend. He gradually leant down so his face was only inches away from the other man's, placing quick and gentle kisses on Mickey's dry lips, each one becoming more and more passionate.

"mmmm..."

Mickey groaned with pleasure into every small peck that was placed on his lips.

"Okay, that's enough. you have seriously bad dog breath right now"

Ian untangled himself from the dark haired boys body and lay down next to him, arms still touching. Mickey reached his hand up and intertwined his tattoed fingers with the glowing ginger hair on his boyfriends head, slowly brushing through the tangles.

"You think we'll ever get out of here?"

Mickey now spoke with a more serious tone

"What, your bedroom?" Ian laughed at his own joke

"nah fuck you man, you know what I mean"

"Since when do you care about the future, Mick?"

"I don't, I'm just trying to have a proper conversation. Besides you love talking about feelings and shit"

Mickey could feel Ian's eyes glaring down on him but decided to stay in the position he was currently in, hand still caressing the top of his boyfriends head.

"You want to know what I think Mick? I think that we are going to be stuck in this shit hole for the rest of our miserable lives. The only way to get out of the southside is to work. Go to college, get a diploma, find a decent paying job. But guess what Mick. That is never going to happen to us because nobody, apart from Linda, is going to hire anybody who has been to prison more than once in their lives, and they're also not gonna hire somebody with an unstable mental condition. But to be totally honest with you, I couldn't give a flying fuck. Surprisingly, I'm happy right now, and not manic happy, just happy. I'm happy because i have the most supporting family in the world, I have some incredible friends and i also have you Mickey. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so so much and i know you are probably gonna kill me for saying that but it's true. I fucking love you Mickey, and you don't have to say it back because i already know that you do"

There was silence for a moment. Mickey was shocked. He had never expected Ian to come out with something like that but now he was struggling to hold back the tears. Mickey rolled himself over so he was facing his  _incredible_ boyfriend, and without saying anything, he simply leant his head towards Ian's and pulled him in for a slow and gentle kiss. 

Ian was right. Mickey did love him, everybody could see that but he wasn't the kind of person to scream it from the rooftops. Mickey showed his love through actions, not words, and that's how bot Mickey and Ian liked it. Simple and uncomplicated.

 

 

 


End file.
